StarGazing
by JupiterSun11
Summary: Cindy can't sleep... Takes place during 'A Beautiful Mine.' Another Fluffy Fanfiction!


**A/N: Hey! Another Jimmy Neutron Fanfiction? Grab your glasses, folks! (If needed) Enjoy! Oh and this takes place during 'A Beautiful Mine.' **

**I don't own Jimmy Neutron**

* * *

Cindy shifted in her sleeping bag, trying to find a comfortable position. The rock hard ground wasn't doing her any favors. She and the gang had traveled into outer space to find some more aster-rubies. Cindy was proud she made the discovery and it had not been that big headed Neutron boy to take all the attention. How she despised that boy with the curled hair but yet she wanted more. Cindy turned on her side, facing Libby as her face contorted into an uncomfortable frown. She hated this, not only she wasn't going to get enough sleep but Neutron would make fun of her groggy face in the morning. Cindy sighed as she turned to her other side, this time facing Jimmy and met calming blue eyes.

"Can't sleep, Vortex?" His masculine voice filled her ears and he sat up, still looking in her direction. His voice held a bit of that stupid pride. Cindy did the same and looked around at her friends, making sure they were asleep.

"Obviously, Neutron." She sneered after a few minutes of silence. Cindy tilted her head up to gaze at the stars. Her face lightened with awe. Jimmy watched with fascination, more taken by her instead of the stars. He coughed, realizing he was staring at his rival and then got up to relight the fire with his laser from his watch. The blonde turned her attention to Jimmy and the embers that blazed with heat. Jimmy's eyes were intense as the reflection of the fire danced in his eyes. His hands were in his pockets as he thought. _I wonder what he is thinking about..._ Cindy scrunched up her eyebrows in thought. She didn't notice when his gaze left the eye of the fire and gazed into hers.

"Cindy?" His face contorted into a confused one. "You alright?" He moved his sleeping bag and sat beside her

Shaking her head. "Yeah, Neutron." Jimmy scratched the back of his head nervously. What should he do? Cindy was just gazing at the stars now, in her own little world. Jimmy moved his hand to a more comfortable position, inadvertently brushing Cindy's hand.

He cleared his throat, "Stars aren't that big of a deal as people make them out to be. They are just burning gas propelling through space. Gravity causes gasses to bump and heat up thus creating a star which soon burn ou-" His eyes widened as Cindy boldly put a finger to his lips. Blue eyes moved from her finger to her lips to her eyes.

"Shhh..." Cindy whispered and obviously annoyed at the boy's need to show off. "Science isn't necessary now, you big headed dork." She didn't move her finger from his lips.

"Vortex..." He tried to warn but the finger on his lips muffled his words. Again, she quieted him. A cold space breeze whispered, causing Cindy to shiver noticeably. Jimmy sighed, he noted that she had let her walls down so he got up and sat on her sleeping bag. They were now sitting shoulder to shoulder, Jimmy grabbed his sleeping bag and wrapped it around both of them. Cindy gave a squeak with surprise, she looked at him with her wide blue eyes. He softened, _sometimes he forgot that she wasn't just some tough, 'take anything thrown at her' rival. She was beautiful, intelligent and challenging. Ahem, what? _They snuggled deep into each other's embrace, just enjoying the rare moment. Jimmy kissed her on the forehead. The warmth radiating from the boy next to her was slowly lulling her to sleep. Her head gracefully fell on his strong shoulder, small snores tickled his ears. The fire casting dancing shadows around the campsite. He sighed and watched as the stars seem to wink at him knowingly. Time passed on, Jimmy realized the others might wake up soon. He stared at the blonde on his shoulder, so peaceful and serene. Grudgingly he decided to get up, softly placing the girl on her sleeping bag. His sleeping bag wrapped around her small body. Jimmy sighed. He couldn't take it from her so lying on his backside with his hands behind his head, again he gazed up at the stars and fell asleep. Dreams of a certain blonde filled his head.

Hours must have passed, countless dream filled hours. Cindy woke up, the earliest of the bunch and saw that Jimmy was sleeping meters from her, on his side and quite uncomfortably. Green eyes softened, she took his sleeping bag and walked over, then placing it over his shoulders. _At least he won't be cold...not that I care if he freezes._ Cindy trudged back to her mat and laid back down. She faced Jimmy's side, her gaze taking in his sleeping features. _He looks so cute when he is sleeping... I mean all boys do. Why am I arguing with myself? _ Cindy didn't know when she fell back into dreamland, but her gaze never left Jimmy's sleeping face.

The Next Day...

The two blondes woke up and ready to start their day, their gazes met and blushes painted their faces. They quickly turned away and continued on with their day with a blank eye to what happened previous but neither knew that the other kept looking in each other's direction. Their minds occupied with the beautiful star filled night previous while each mined for the gems that would make the group rich. Each precious stone reminding them of the stars and their warm embrace.

Cindy didn't just make one discovery through these gemstones, she made two: Jimmy Neutron had eyes that twinkled more than the gem she was holding right now and he was the cutest when he slept. Cindy smiled and carried on throughout the day.

_Fin!_

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? I hope I didn't drag it out to long... Review? **


End file.
